my_13_reasons_whyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeff Atkins
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Jeffrey "Jeff" Atkins '(1998 — 2017) was Liberty High's "all-star" baseball player. He was Clay Jensen's ''true best friend. He helped give Clay girl-pointers in exchange for tutoring. The only jock at Liberty High who is not a bully or sexual predator. Considering what happens to him, he's also too good for this world. On top of being a good-natured and well-liked guy, he also shows signs of being fairly responsible compared to his fellow jocks. He verbally declines to drink at the winter formal, he has mostly kind things to say about standoffish Skye (although he does jokingly refer to her as "Twilight" for her gothic style) and he (presumably) stays sober at Jessica's party. All the good that did him. He was a nice guy who didn't deserve to die. Jeff really didn't hang out with the other guys at school. He cared about people's lives and wanted to help them. Jeff was the person who stuck up for the little guy and people who didn't have a voice of their own. He was more of a leader and a person who isn’t afraid to voice an opinion. Jeff gave Clay pep talks. He was adorably bad at writing essays but never got mad about it. He invited Clay to parties. He never drank and drove. And, as far as we know, Jeff didn't mess with the vicious lies or gossip that seemed to fuel the students at Liberty High. Jeff and Clay’s relationship transcends the school library where they meet for tutoring; yes, Clay helps Jeff with his schoolwork, but Jeff helps Clay with his dating life and social skills. Jeff has nothing to gain from helping Clay with his social and love life. The one who has more to gain from Jeff's help is Clay himself. Jeff is aware he's popular at Liberty High but he never abuses his status to manipulate it to his advantage; definitely not in the same way that Justin Foley does. Jeff is the type of popular jock who respects and talks to everyone. He isn't one to ostracize another person based on where they are in the school's hierarchy. Jeff represents a stereotypical man-as-rebel model of masculinity. He’s tough in many ways. He’s athletic and physically well-built. He’s known to be rough around the edges, and this comes up in his often-respectful treatment of everyone, and also in his very good persona with Clay. Jeff is arguably one of the only decent high schoolers at Liberty High. Instead of bullying, he takes a vested interest in Clay’s happiness and well-being. '''Personality Jeff is filled to the brim with love and affection, sweet to nearly everyone he comes across, and can typically see the beauty in most things. He loved helping people in need: tirelessly standing up for social outcasts, and treating everyone as equals, especially Clay Jensen and Brett Shimura. Jeff is always sunny and positive, especially in bad and difficult situations. He is fiercely loyal to everyone and quick to come to their defense at the first sign of a threat. Jeff wishes happiness for everyone. While deeply caring about people, he becomes the torch bearer of happiness for others, lighting him/her own self up to give other people light and warmth. He is willing to sacrifice personal comfort or goals if it would benefit Clay, which Jeff cared about. Jeff’s kindness is sometimes exploited by other characters, but everyone values Jeff’s good-natured spirit, as it often brings happiness to others, something Jeff strives to accomplish regularly. Trivia * Considered to be the most good-hearted and decent character in the entire series. * Jeff’s complete selflessness and charismatic persona makes him be the most likable character in the series and one of the few victims in the entire series that everyone mourned about. * The first character in the series to die prior to Tape 1, Side A. * Relentlessly gave girl-advice to Clay Jensen, in exchange for academic tutoring, mainly because Clay was shy and awkward around girls. * Despite being a popular jock, Jeff was so much more than that: he was interested in helping Clay with his self-esteem and girl issues. * Jeff cared about everyone and helped people's lives from beyond the grave, due to his sympathetic, courageous, and good persona, especially in Clay’s intimate moments. * His friendship with Clay comes off as a bromance-friendship, though aside from some gentle teasing about Clay's shyness, Jeff doesn't think of Clay as a "loser" relative to him whatsoever. * Was a very warm-hearted and optimistic jock: Jeff helped social outcasts, relentlessly standing up for them, and deeply caring about them, especially Clay and Brett Shimura: due to their outcast positions. * Jeff knows how Clay feels about Brett and tries everything in his power to help get the two awkward love birds together — even when it feels like everything else in the world is trying to drive them apart. * His date of death is unknown. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters